A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-temperature and high pressure exhaust gas flow. The high-temperature and high pressure exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
An airfoil has a true and axial chord that extends from the leading edge to the trailing edge. A typical turbine blade has an airfoil that generally uniformly tapers from the platform toward the tip such that the axial chord of the airfoil steadily decreases along the radial direction toward the tip.